Zim's Horrible Year at Hogwarts
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: Zim goes to Hogwarts and has a horrible year. My friend, who is going by SmileyFrozenWaffle13, made this. She may make more, and all reviews of this story will be passed along except flames. We are both aware that this is slightly OOC and very weird.R&R!
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Aurora Borealis 97: Hi, I'm back with a new one! Don't get mad because I'm starting a new one, by the way - my friend wrote it, not me. Say hi, SmileyFrozenWaffle13!**

**SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Hi!**

**Aurora Borealis 97: I proofread this as I posted it for her, but that's mostly it. **

**Chapter 1: Arriving at Hogwarts**

Zim had no idea how he got himself into this mess. Well, yes he did, but he tried to focus on getting out of that place called Hogwarts. But, before we get to this point, let's go back to the start of the story.

He was sitting at home, and it was breakfast time in what he called the filthy horrible human world. GIR, his stupid and insane robot, had just made another batch of waffles, and he tried his best to not gag because he had eaten so much. It was surprising to Zim that waffles didn't make him sick. He would probably take some back to Irk for the Tallest to try. Of course, Zim was still completely clueless about his exile, but he went on about calling the Tallest every day, although on this particular day, a certain owl flew over his house while he reading the human worm news paper. Since Zim didn't have a chimney, or a fire place for that matter, the owl simply swooped through the window, which GIR left open _again_. The bird was now in his house, and Zim was getting pretty annoyed by its hooting, so he quickly yelled

"GIR, get me cleansing chalk!"

GIR came back with a bar of soap, which Zim shoved up the owl's mouth. He then noticed a letter that the owl dropped.

"OOOOOOHHHH, you got mail!" the stupid robot chimed loudly. Zim read the letter out loud:

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Zen,

We are writing to inform you that we have noticed a certain quality in you that we feel is special and possibly magical. Please obtain the supplies on the included supply list. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"WHAT?" Zim said very angrily. "This Albus human, has the wrong human! Well, I might as well go to see this "Hogwarts" skool."

Suddenly, he had an idea, and a wicked grin was upon his face.

"Yes… maybe I will see what it is like, then when I am done with it, I WILL DESTROY IT!" he started laughing evilly, and told his very "advanced" SIR unit to come with him.

He made GIR disguise himself as his dog **(A/: SmileyFrozenWaffle13: so cute!)** and they headed off to the airport, they were on their way to Europe. Since they already had some knowledge of where Hogwarts was (thanks to Computer), by the time they arrived in Europe they made their way through the many countries, and finally they ended up at station 9 ¾. But, being much less of a human, and even less of a wizard, he had no idea how to get through the wall of 9 ¾.

Suddenly, a group of people appeared, most of them with orange hair, and one with jet black hair, glasses, and, was that a lightning shaped scar on his forehead? Zim had wondered this, and saw them disappear through the wall, he figured he could that easily, and he grabbed GIR and his belongings, which were purchased for him by GIR. He was wearing his human disguise, which should have been obvious to know by now. When no people were looking, he attempted to jump through the wall. The first six times were a complete failure, so he decided to use the lasers in his PAK to blast through the wall. Amazingly, it worked. Several witches and wizards turned to look him, and he quietly (with GIR on a leash) stepped through.

The wall reformed, and everyone was still looking at him, shocked looks were on their face. He once again saw the kid with the lightning scar on his head. The kid stared at him confusedly, and the kid next to him was the first one to speak from the silence. He was about the size of the black-haired kid, but had carrot hair.

"Blimey Harry… do you think he's from space? Look at his head."

The person with the lightning scar apparently named Harry, looked at him, obviously interested. Zim then had an idea; he was going to give the speech he gave for the first day of the normal skool he went to.

"Hello friends, I am a perfectly normal human worm baby, you have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me, just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." he said this with total confidence, and it seemed to satisfy everyone… everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who looked even more suspicious.

Zim got on the train as soon as it arrived. Unfortunately, Ron, Harry, and Hermione followed him to his seat. He was starting to get really nervous. These guys were so intent on finding out Zim's race; it almost made him miss Dib. When they finally sat down parallel to him, they started asking what kind of "spell" he used to blast through the wall. He had no idea what spells were, and he had no idea what a wizard or witch was, and he made the mistake of asking them.

"Don't you know anything about the wizard world? Poor amnesiac." Hermione said sympathetically. "I'll teach you everything you need to remember."

Zim had no idea what 'amnesiac' was, but he decided to go along with it. The girl named Hermione told him that a wizard was a person with magical powers, and they are mainly trained to protect people like the boy named Harry from dark wizards such as you-know-who. Zim also made the mistake of asking who you-know-who was.

She looked around, and she tried to whisper in his ear, but realizing that he had no ears, she was now very confused on how she was supposed pass information to him without anyone hearing. She decided to just whisper it really lightly in his general direction. "Voldemort"** (A/N SmileyFrozenWaffle13 & Aurora Borealis 97: gasp! XD)** she said. But Zim apparently had not heard because he asked to say it a little louder. "Voldemort." **(A/N Aurora Borealis 97: Gasp!)** She said a little louder.

"What?" he said hopelessly confused. She decided to conjure a piece of parchment, and get her pen from her bag. She wrote it down, cringed, and gave it to Zim. He looked at it, and said out loud

"So why is this Voldemort person so bad?" **(A/N Aurora Borealis 97: *Faints*) **Everyone froze, and Hermione was red in the face. "What?" he said confused.

There was an awkward silence, and eventually Neville decided to move a little forward, and it caused everyone else to move forward too. People resumed walking around, but it was very quiet.

When the train finally pulled up to Hogwarts, everyone got off and resumed talking. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Zim into where the second years were supposed to be, even though Zim didn't even have a house yet.

Professor McGonagall directed him to where the first years were, and because he didn't seem to have a last name, he was just was referred to as Zen (so he pretended he was Zen), and was last on the list. When he finally got to have the sorting hat placed on his head, it took a long time for it to decide.

"Hmmm…" it said, stumped. "Not Ravenclaw!" it called out.

It tried to search his most inner thoughts, but all it found was NOTHING (well, nothing human anyway.) "Not Hufflepuff!" It tried even harder to search.

"Not Gryffindor!" the hat hoped that it wouldn't have to send him to that OTHER house, which it only had to send three other children. But, he wasn't quite fit for Slytherin. "Not Slytherin!"

The only house he was good for was… no, that can't be it. It reviewed its mental notes, and it finally gave up.

"The only house that is good for you is…" it started. Everyone gasped. "It's a house for… special people like you. I hereby place you in… the Cowmanure house." it said solemnly. Zim however, yelped in happiness, because he got placed in a "special" house.

He also heard three kids, one a girl, the other two boys, cheer in happiness. The table they sat in was one of those fold-up tables, with fold-up chairs too. Dumbledore quickly conjured another chair, and Zim ran over sat down. They had the traditional feast, and went to their houses.

**SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Yay! My second fanfic! This is my favorite chapter because it's a long one! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Oh, and yes, I do realize that the letter was short and crappy, but it was easy to work on. R&R!**

**Aurora Borealis 97: I made a few improvements, which happened to include the 'short and crappy letter' from Hogwarts. Enjoy!**


	2. The School Life, and GIR

**Chapter 2: The School Life, and GIR**

**SmileyFrozenWaffle13: ****Disclaimer: ****I do not own IZ (it's sad I know), and I don't own Harry Potter. I do own this story, and the Cowmanure house, and this computer that I'm typing on, and the data, and the words and…**

******Aurora Borealis 97: FrozenWaffle, you don't own all of the words.**

GIR had been in his master's duffel bag the whole time from the train to the school itself. He had behaved like a good dog-robot-thing. His cooperation was now rewarded with Zim finally letting him out of the bag, and seeing the Cowmanure house for the first time. It was a small section of the castle, and the room only had four wooden cots. GIR got out and roamed around until he found the Cowmanure common room, which consisted of four wooden chairs, and a small fire. The oldest person in the Cowmanure room, who was a seventh year, explained a lot about Hogwarts and the houses.

"There are five houses at the school, but I don't know why no one ever pays attention to us. It's not like we are any different to the regular people." **(A/N Aurora Borealis 97: Emphasis, I'm guessing, on REGUALAR! And yes, I will be doing these mid-story comments a lot.) **he said scratching his head. Zim asked him to explain the whole Voldemort concept to him. "Well… I don't know much about him, he's kind of a distant thing that you think about. I think I can give you some information. It started when he was born, and then he grew up, and he was bad, and I think he murdered five or six witches and wizards." **(A/N SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Those of you who are reading this and know Harry Potter well; know that Voldy has killed thousands. Aurora Borealis 97: What she said. Millions even. In this story in general, expect midstory author's notes.)** When the seventh year stopped talking, Zim decided to explore the school, even though it was past curfew.

He walked down the halls of the school, and not entirely aware of the ghosts and Peeves flying around, he made his way through the school, and got a very good look at each of the common rooms of the houses. Suddenly, he heard voices and footsteps, and hid around the corner. It was Harry, and he had just come around, although Zim couldn't tell he was coming, because he had _something_ on him that concealed his being.

Zim got his pair of micro goggles which he had modified to be x-ray vision goggles, and put them on. He could see Harry under the cloak, and he was snooping around too.

"Hey." Zim said in a near whisper. Harry jumped, and noticed Zim had nothing covering him.

"What are you doing at this hour?" Harry yawned.

"I was wondering the same thing about you, earth boy. If you must know I am touring the school at night." Zim said proudly.

"What I'm doing is for… a special mission." Harry said carefully.

"Tell me something dirt child, the people who go to this skool, why do they speak funny? It's like they have some sort of deformity in their trachea." **(A/N Aurora Borealis 97: For those of you who don't know, I will tell you what a trachea is as soon as FrozenWaffle tells me.) **Zim had wanted to know this from the time he talked with Hermione. She had speaking so differently, and the human worms that he was used to ignoring spoke like he did. They even WROTE differently than he did. Suddenly out of nowhere, GIR appeared beside him, and Harry nearly had a heart attack.

"Why… why does your dog have a zipper on its front, and why is it green?"

Zim answered, "because he got a… disease when he was uh two. Two years old."

They suddenly heard Filch, and ran off.

**SmileyFrozenWaffle13: I know. This isn't my best chapter, but the story wouldn't make sense without it, right? Right? ANSWER ME YOU STUPID COMPUTER! Am I crazy? Maybe just a little bit… R&R!**

**Aurora Borealis 97: Yes you are, ****FrozenWaffle. Yes you are. What she said! And yes, this is short. Don't blame me!**


	3. Fighting and then

**Chapter 3: Fighting and then…**

**Disclaimer: Everything I said in the 2nd chapter.**

Life in Hogwarts had been pretty good so far. Well, "pretty good" was an overstatement.

He was made fun of everyday, just for being different. It wasn't that bad, since he missed his old skool anyway. That was another thing. His old place. He wanted to go back very badly, which brings us back to the very beginning of the story where I said he wanted out of Hogwarts. He was failing in this school, and with GIR now popping up in the middle of Herbology, he wasn't really a big success.

One more thing was troubling him. A duel between him and this Draco Malfoy human was set after Zim accidently bumped him in the hallway. What was a duel? What magic spell was he going to use? It's not like he knew any spells at all. The only class he could almost understand was Potions. He was quite good at mixing stuff together and throwing it in a pot. The only problem was the teacher Snape. He kept coming over to check his progress, and he would make a _tsk tsking_ sound, just to provoke him. He always did his best to ignore him. If only Zim knew what Snape was really feeling inside…

Snape had had a horrible day with that Potter kid. He tried to hide the disappointment from the students.

Harry had actually perfected a potion that day that Snape didn't have time to ruin. _Oh well…_ Snape thought to himself, _at least his other marks were bad. _He was also thinking about that green-headed new kid in the Cowmanure house.

He was actually GOOD at making potions, in fact, he was one of the best Snape had ever seen in his life. But he was still slightly deranged and stupid, and not a lot of good comebacks came out of his mouth. Like the one he shouted at Draco Malfoy in the hall, what was it?

Oh, yes. _You're nothing, earth boy, go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self!_ Snape simply ignored it so he wouldn't trouble his normal-sized head with one more thing. He already had one more thing troubling him. It was what Draco had whispered in his ear that made the kid go pale and sweat nervously, causing his skin to burn. Why did that boy's skin burn? Snape didn't think the boy was normal, but he would concentrate on getting his house to their beds because it was almost curfew. Wait, where was Draco..?

Zim stepped cautiously out into the halls, careful to not make a sound.

His house master, Sir Cadogan (who was just a painting but insane enough to rule the Cowmanure house) had gone to visit other friends of his, so Zim saw it as a perfect opportunity to sneak to where the duel was being held, which was being held in the common area.

But when he got there, Harry and Draco were there, and they were in a dueling-type stance, as if both of them were ready to strike at any moment. What happened next was a series of confusing events that didn't really make sense in the thought process in Zim's head. Draco struck first, and Harry was almost blown away by the hit. While trying to recover, Draco was already on his way toward his house.

It took a little while for Zim to understand, but he knew that Draco was trying to get him in trouble, just to gain satisfaction. But, much to Draco's disappointment, he didn't hear Harry get in trouble by the teachers. Filch and the teachers tried to look for the trouble makers, but were unsuccessful. They decided it was going to be too hard questioning over 1,000 students, especially because of the liars, so they just ignored it.

Zim was safely hiding in a corner the whole time, so he came out of hiding, and started to go back to his house, but then he heard Draco's sneering voice:

"You didn't think I forgot about our duel did you?" he laughed maliciously, and he shot a beam at Zim from his wand. Zim was so scared that he threw his wand in the air, and it exploded for no reason. Then he finally came to a realization: _Screw the wand,_ he thought. _I'll just use my PAK gun. _

He pulled out from his tiny PAK a huge bazooka, and it was Draco's turn to be scared. In fact, he was so scared that he screamed like a little girl, and ran to his house, whimpering like an abused dog. Zim returned to his house without a sound.

**SmileyFrozenWaffle13: I'm creative! I also think the simile was a pretty good one too, even though the dog part was kinda mean, but I didn't mean it that way. Did you all like it? R&R as usual!**

**Aurora Borealis 97: That was odd. What she said, K? You know you want to.**


	4. Annoying Voldemort Almost to Death

**Chapter 4: Annoying Voldemort Almost to Death, _literally_.**

**SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Disclaimer: Disclaimer is such a boring word. Anyway, everything I said in the 2nd and 3rd chapters.**

**Aurora Borealis 97: I disagree with that. If you really think about it, it sounds like you're dissing the claimers. XD**

It had been near the end of the year already, and Zim still had not found a way out of Hogwarts yet. He was so bored that he was tempted to suck up one of the ghosts with his PAK's vacuum cleaner just to see what would happen. **(A/N Aurora Borealis 97: Uhhh... wouldn't it, like, not work 'cause their intangible?) **He ended up sitting through classes with such a blank stare that might have looked through your very soul.

The thing interesting that was happening was the threesome kids were planning to go into some secret tunnel in Hogwarts to do, _something_ that they talked a lot about. He decided to follow them. At least it would spice his year a little bit.

On the night they decided to sneak to where the chamber was, Zim decided to be one step ahead of them, and he went before they did.

He slid down the little slide **(A/N SmileyFrozenWaffle13: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD)** and eventually got to the parsel tongue speaking place thingy.

He blasted through the wall, and it reformed itself **(A/N SmileyFrozenWaffle13: sound familiar? Aurora Borealis 97: XD Do all magical walls do that?)** He then reached a dungeon type place, and was greeted by a kid his age, but with an adult type voice. The kid spoke

"So Harry, you've come… oh my apologies, you're not the boy I'm looking for." he said less apologetically than he meant.

"Who the heck are you?" Zim asked. "Well… if you must-" Voldemort was suddenly interrupted by Zim.

"Wait wait wait, I know who you are! You look like the Dib stink, so you must be his cousin!" **(A/N SmileyFrozenWaffle13: DUN DUN DUN! Aurora Borealis 97: How, exactly, does young Voldemort look like Dib? *hint, hint, that sort of thinking MIGHT be why he's in the cowmanure house*)** Voldemort was confused.

"What? No, I don't know Dib. I am Voldemort-"

"Wait! You're that filthy hyooman who killed five or six wizards and witches!" Zim said proudly.

Voldemort was starting to get angry. "NO I HAVE KILLED MORE THAN FIVE OR SIX WIZARDS AND WITCHES! I HAVE KILLED OVER 1000-"

"No, I think I know you killed less than that because someone else told me. OH! Is that the things hyoomans call diaries? Hey, Harry's friend told me not to say you're name out loud! You're gonna be in trouble for saying you-know-who's name out loud!"

This time Voldemort screamed in rage "BUT I'M YOU-KNOW- I MEAN VOLDEMORT!"

"Ohhh yeah…" Zim said. "So, about you're diary…"

"IT'S NOT A- AUUUGGHHH! IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Voldemort screamed. **(A/N Aurora Borealis 97: When I see FrozenWaffle, I am so going to tell her it is a diary, and Voldy acknowledges that. I really do not admit to adding that part, since I didn't.) **He casted the killing curse on Zim, but had almost no affect on him, instead he started _laughing_.

"He he he he he he he he ha ha ha ha ha ha ha he ha ha ha- STOP IT! IT TICKLES TOO MUCH!" Zim screamed.

Voldemort had then screamed in agony, as if HE was the one who had the killing curse on him. Then, he Apparated as far away as he could, and he soon felt better. Zim had stopped laughing, and proceeded to walk out of the cave, and back into the skool.

**SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Well, there you have it folks, Zim drove Voldy out of the skool. Poor Harry, he didn't even have a chance to face him. R&R!**

**Aurora Borealis 97: Yes, she skipped plenty. But then, unless you go into a whole lot of detail, there really isn't that much to do.**


	5. The End of Hogwarts, with Zim Going Home

**Chapter 5: The End of Hogwarts, with Zim Going Home**

**Disclaimer: The same things in the earlier chapters.**

After Zim had "defeated" Voldemort, he decided this year at Hogwarts should go out with a big bang.

It was the second to last day of school, and he had already prepared the bomb. It was under his bed, and GIR had recently made friends with Parvati and Lavender, because they both thought he was the cutest thing they ever saw.

During lunch however, Zim could sense his other Cowmanure house people were acting strange. They decided to sit as far away as possible, and every time Zim rubbed his eyes or scratched his head, they broke out into silent conversation, and he wondered if he had a stain somewhere.

Finally, he lost his nerve, and screamed at them to tell him what was wrong.

"We-well," the girl stammered, and the seventh year finished, "We kn-kn-kn-know you're an ali-en, pl-l-l-ease don't hurt us."

Zim was dumbstruck. How did they figure it out? "I don't know what you're talking about." Zim said nervously, but with enough confidence in his voice to cover it up.

But the cover-up didn't work like it usually did with most humans.

"Bu-but, we saw you, without your disguise." The seventh year said.

He didn't realize it, but Zim had a scared expression on his face.

But, to his amazement, the seventh year said calmly, "Don't worry Zen, we won't tell anyone."

It's kind of amazing that they still had not learned his real name. "Thank you, filthy humans, you have done the right thing today. Besides, I'll be leaving tomorrow." he said with a calmer voice.

Today was the last day of Hogwarts, but in as only Zim knew, it was literally the last day, since he was going to blow it up soon.

They did the traditional house party for the house who won, and of course it wasn't the Cowmanure house. It never was.

His bomb was in his PAK, and he was excited to go home. The Albus human was boring him to death, and he finally made it through the day.

It was about the time when they were supposed to go home, when Zim laughed evilly, and planted the bomb. The wizards and witches tried to de-activate it, but had no such luck.

Suddenly, Zim's voot came around to where the school was. He grabbed everything that he owned, got in the voot (with some more laughing) and he heard a huge BOOM! One third of the school was blown-up, and the rest somehow caught on fire. He and GIR flew home, laughing all the way back.

When he finally returned home, he found Dib in his house, taking all kinds of pictures.

_Gah!_ Zim thought nervously, _who knows how many pictures he's been taking!_ He quickly took the camera from Dib, and smashed it on the ground.

"Nooooooooo!" Dib screamed. "I spent a whole year taking pictures for nothing!"

Zim was satisfied, and although he would never admit this to anyone, he wanted to learn more about Hogwarts, and magic.

But, the normal smelly earth would do for now.

**SmileyFrozenWaffle13: Yay! I am done. Please review and ask questions. But not too many. Flames will be accepted. I'M SO EXCITED THAT I MIGHT EAT A BANANA! **

**Aurora Borealis 97: Oh... I guess flames will be accepted. By now, you have probably guessed the fact that FrozenWaffle gave this to me already finished. There may or may not be a sequel - FrozenWaffle said she would think about it if there were enough requests for one. Since she forgot to say it this time, I'll say it for her: R&R, people!**


	6. Announcement

**OK, I apologize for the fact that, even after this wait, that this is not a real chapter. I'll delete this later... Anyway, this is an announcement putting EVERYTHING on a short-term hiatus. I will not update anything until summer break begins. By then, I hope to have at least one chapter ready for everything, plus some new short stories, possibly finished. Again, I'm sorry. Oh, and NO FLAMES! Statuses of stories below, for those who want to know. I have the general priority order planned out.**

* * *

Started Stories

**Feuglacian: **Minimum priority. I won't work on this for a while - it isn't even a real story.

**Ghostly Legends: **Low priority. I won't work on this much, but I will whenever I think of something interesting.

**The Tridemi Tournament: **High priority - this is the second one I hope to get done, after Hiding Something. The latest chapter is scheduled for a rewrite to obey an excellant suggestion of XOver Queen's, and to satisfy readers slightly more. STOP FLAMING ME NOW!

**The Second Deathday: **Medium-low priority. Is remaining a oneshot, but I'm rewriting it. It sucks.

**The Guide to Ghost Culture: **Low priority. I have to think of culture to post it, right?

**Aftermath of a Ghost Invasion: **Medium-high priority. Bit busy with other stories and irritated by utter lack of ideas and writing time. I regained the time, though. I just got smacked in the face with a wad of Science homework a mile long...

**Of Ghostly Teens and Magic Things: **High priority. Is also scheduled for a minor rewrite to conform with some new stuff I'm making up, and to improve it a bit. Nothing like the last rewrite though.

**A Hidden World: **Medium priority. Wow, been a while since I updated this. Don't worry, though, I've just been busy with other stories. I haven't given up yet.

**Hiding Something: **First priority. Been blocked for a while now, actually. Working on that.

**The Halfa Siblings: **Medium priority. Scheduled for a rewrite and proper continuation... i.e. not skipping a million episodes, just the ones I REALLY don't like...

**Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy: **Minimal priority. If I get a load more then I expect done before summer break, I'll reactivate it. Otherwise, it's remaining on hiatus until I have less then five active stories (meaning storyline-containing stories). Minor rewrite.

**Obsessions: **Low priority. Becoming a two-shot. Weird, huh?

**The Phantom of the Icemark: **Minimal priority. Being converted to a hiatus. No longer discontinued - It'll become reactivated under the same conditions as Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy. Minor rewrite.

**Gallery of Scenes and Challanges: **Minimal priority. Need I explain? Most of my random ideas now either get written in my journal and tossed, or written in my journal and turned into a full-on story.

**Invader Phantom: **Low priority. Me and FrozenWaffle don't do this much, actually...

**Zim's Horrible Year at Hogwarts:** Unknown priority, since it's FrozenWaffles. Possible sequel!

* * *

**New Stories**

**Ghost Hunters in the Lair of the Twins: **Involves Jamie. Danny and Jamie find an island similar to Skulker's, with mixed ghost and live wildlife living there, instead of a giant skull. They make it their own, but when Jack and Maddie track Phantom and Shade to their precious island full of perfectly studiable ghost afterlife, what will happen?

**Learning to Heal: **Cashing in the favor she gave Danny when doing his ghost hunting for a week, Jamie asks an equal favor when she developes a new power and with it, a new sub-Obsession. One-shot.

**Ghostly School: **Danny and Jamie attend Plasma Post-Death - ghost school.

**In the Distant Desert: **An in-depth introduction to Heatstroke and her people.

**In the Far Frozen: **An in-depth reintroduction to Frostbite and his people.

* * *

**That's all. Again, I apologize, but this'll make it easier later... probably. After all, it wouldn't do for me to get grounded for a month due to bad grades founded by the inability to juggle school and a million stories, now, would it?**

**...**

**Bye.**


End file.
